Good witch of Middle Earth
by Celestial Tear
Summary: Two girls fall into Middleearth. The strange thing about them? They are witches, in a way. They join the fellowship and have the adventure of their lives. MarySue9or so some of my reveiwers tell me, Eleventhwalker. R
1. Where am I?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of the Rings. I only own so far Aerin, Marille, and Aerin's mom.

I've made some changes to this chapter, one major change being her name sorry.

'My thoughts'

_Horse talking_

"Speech"

**Chapter 1: Where am I?**

I landed with a loud 'THUD' on a patch of dirt. "What on earth just happened?" I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my short denim skirt and my half-jean jacket. All my things had fallen with me.

"Two suitcases, one duffle bag, my purse, and guitar case all in one piece." I said out loud. 'At least I have all of my stuff, but where am I?'

I guess you're probably wondering how I got here, and why I have all of this stuff with me. I'll try to explain.

**Flashback, 10 minutes ago**

"Rin, honey hurry up and find Marille, so we can take her to Agnes." My mom called from the bottom of the stairs. "Come on, we could be halfway to Mordor by now."

My mom is majorly obsessed with Lord of the Rings. She says she has been since she had to read it in high school. That's how she got my name, and I've grown to love it. My name is Aerin Almare Sanderson, and I am a witch. Of course only my family and close friends know but it's really fun to be able to do things at the snap of a finger. My mom has always said that being a witch wasn't the only special thing about me, but she would never tell what the other thing was, so I've just stopped asking altogether. She also wanted to name my dog. I wanted to name my beautiful golden retriever 'Rita', but she said she translate it and give her an elven name. What normal person would name their dog 'Marille'? But I agreed. I've had Marille for two months now, and on this very important day I can't find that damned dog anywhere.

Leave it up to her to make us late for our flight to Rome. For my seventeenth birthday , which passed last week, my mom was taking me to Rome, 'la cita eterna'. I've wanted to go there for as long as I can remember, and this was my chance. Two weeks ust my mom and I. it would be great if I could find Marille.

"I'm looking mom. I'll find her in two seconds. Just wait." I yelled back.

Then I heard it. A scuffling sound coming from under my bed.

"Now where could Marille be?" I said in a sweet voice.

I crouched down, with my guitar case strap still on my shoulder and my bags next to me.

I saw her under there. She wasn't frightened or angry, just being that stubborn dog that she is. She basically refused to come out. She may have been just a small puppy, but she was very smart. She knew what was going on. She knew that would have to stay with my aunt Agnes for two weeks. Well, she didn't know exactly, but she could tell by all the packing and preparing that we were going somewhere, and she wasn't going to be all to come with us.

"It's okay girl. It's only for two weeks, and if it helps I'll email you everyday." I joked. She still wouldn't budge.

"Uh I knew I should've gotten a ca…" I got distracted by a faint light shinning underneath the floor board next to Marille.

"What is that?" I asked out loud. I grabbed Marille and pulled her out from under the bed before reaching for the floor board. I don't know why, but as soon as my hand came close to it it got brighter, and brighter.

Almost as if it was begging me, I slowly started to pry up the floor board. Immediately after it was completely up I was engulfed by blinding white light.

Then without warning I felt like I was falling through the white light, endlessly. I couldn't feel my body. I couldn't feel my fingers. I couldn't even let out a scream. Then it was over, as quickly as it began. I landed very uncomfortably in a forest. But there were no forests like this in San Francisco. I had no idea what to do.

**End Flashback**

And here I am surrounded by a few of my belongings. Sitting on a suitcase, on a mound of dirt. This place seemed annoyingly familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe if…

A horse, a startling black horse, galloped out of the trees coming right at me. I got up and stepped to the side to let the horse pass, but to my surprised it came to an abrupt halt right beside me. I had to keep from screaming when it spoke to me, inside my mind.

"_You are the one." _It said, obviously a female.

"Excuse me?" I managed to say back out loud.

"_The jewelry you wear, it is proof that you are the one."_ It replied calmly.

"Oh you mean my charm bracelet?" I asked gesturing towards the gold chain on my wrist that had a few charms on it: a horse, a bow and arrow, a book, a sword, an angel (or at least what I thought was an angel), and a crescent moon.

"_Yes that, and the necklace." _The horse said.

My necklace was on a similar larger chain, but it only had one charm on it; the angel. With a large ruby on the body of the angel, and a small diamond on the head. It was a rather large charm, a much bigger angel than the one on the bracelet.

"My necklace, and my charm bracelet. I have them both since I was born. Now I'm officially freaked out. Not only are you talking to me inside my head, you're calling me 'the one'. 'The one' what?" I asked.

"_You will learn soon young one. We will meet again soon, sooner than you think. Here give me your things, I will keep them safe until you need them."_ She offered.

"I don't know. I want to keep them." I said.

"_You have a long way to travel, they will only weigh you down."_ She explained.

"Oh alright. But I want you to keep my guitar safe." I said.

"_I will_." She said.

Once I got all of my things strapped securely on her she turned back to me.

"Could you tell me where I am, and how you know where I need to travel?" I asked.

"_I believe deep down you already know where you are. "She _replied and turned and galloped off.

"Wait. What is your name?" I shouted to the retreating figure.

"_I am known as Valaine."_ It said then she kept going and disappeared far from my sight. I was surprised that I could see it off that far.

And that horse reminded me of someone, but it couldn't possibly be who I was thinking of. That would be impossible. And her name it's different.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I had become just as obsessed with Lord of the Rings as my mom over the years. Valaine. It was an elvish name. It meant something like divine or immortal, or both. I finally knew where I was.

"Oh my god, I'm in Middle Earth." I said quietly. Shock written all over my face.

TBC

I know it sucked, but I'm bad at opening up stories. But please read and review.


	2. Ears and meeting the hobbits

I got a review, and 40 hits on only the first chapter, this is very inspiring. I think I'll write some more right now.

'My thoughts'

_Horse talking_

"Speech"

**Chapter 2: Ears, ears, ears!**

Then it set in. 'I'm in freakin' Middle Earth!' If I'm in the middle of the book, or movie or whatever, I have no idea what part I'm in. I could be in "The Hobbit" or something. I had to find what time period this is. If I'm at the begging of 'the fellowship', which I hope I am, I should find four hobbits tumbling down a hill not far from here.

'But which way to go?' I took a deep breath and started walking in a random direction hoping that it was the right way. I started to walk without looking back.

It took at least an hour and a half but I finally got to where I was heading. I believe my intuition actually got me there. I don't usually have such a good sense of direction, hearing, or sight. 'What is happening?'

I hear running footsteps, not too high above me, a minute later followed by four hobbits rolling down the hill.

"Ohh! That was close." I know it was Pippin that said that.

"Ow! I think I've broken something." Merry said as he pulled out a carrot.

They didn't even notice me.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" Sam said angrily.

"What that was just a detour, a shortcut." Merry defended.

"A shortcut to what?" Sam asked.

"Mushrooms!" Pippin answered cheerily.

Now this is the part where I expected Sam, pippin, and Merry to run over to the mushrooms and start fighting over them, then for Frodo to tell them to get off of the road. But that didn't happen instead Frodo went over to the mushrooms with them.

'What the hell is going on? They'll be killed before they even reach the Prancing Pony, if they don't move.' I had to do something.

I ran up to them. "Get off the road! The Nazgul is coming, hurry!" I ruched out.

I could tell be the looks they gave each other that were skeptical at first, then they heard the screech.

"Get down here, quick." I instructed them quickly. I darted over to the big tree root the would've hidden behind if Frodo had warned them, they all followed without question.

There it was. The Nazgul got off of it's horse and started sniffing around. It's even more creepy in person, I didn't think I'd be this scared if I actually came in contact with one. I was so wrong. Frodo went into a trance-like state and goes for the ring. Thankfully Sam stopped him from going any further.

Merry threw a bag of vegetable, and while the Nazgul looked away we all ran off down the hill, as silently as possible.

"Oh god. That was too close." I sighed.

"What was that?" Merry asked out of breath.

"The Nazgul. He was searching for something, I believe Frodo knows." I replied.

Frodo continued to stare at the ring and say nothing.

"And who are you fair maiden?" Pippin asked.

"Oh, I'm Aerin." I replied. (eye-ren) "But you can call me Rin. I'm-" I started to say something, but sam cut me off.

"-an elf." He said amazed.

"Excuse me?" I was beyond confused. 'Me an elf? Yeah, right. Only in my wildest, greatest dreams.'

"You're an elf. Your ears are the ears of an elf." He stated simply while gesturing at my right ear.

I slowly reached my hand up towards my right ear and felt the tip. I snatched my hand back to my side quickly, my ear was pointed. I wanted to scream, but I knew if I did the Nazgul would hear, so I just let out a quiet gasp.

"I'm an elf? Holy shit. No way, it can't be." I was a little scared.

They looked confused, and I knew what they were probably thinking, 'how could someone not know that they are an elf?'.

"Well, that would explain the improved hearing, and sight." I said more to myself.

This had to be a dream. Some crazy, far-fetched dream from deep inside my imagination. I knew I was adopted, but I couldn't be from Middle Earth. It just didn't add up. Somebody here had to know what was happening to me. And then I knew it. Gandalf.

I took a deep breath and decided, I had to go to Rivendell with the hobbits, if I wanted to talk to Gandalf.

Later, Frodo finally spoke up, it was nightfall. We just saw the Nazgul turn and leave.

"I have to leave the Shire. Sam and I must get to Bree." He said.

"Right. Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me." Merry said, and then took off running, followed by us.

'Oh great. More running.' I thought.

We running, running, and running some more. But I knew what was coming next, the Nazgul jumped out from behind some bushes, and separated us from Frodo. I would have gone back for him, but I knew he would make it so I continued to run.

Once the rest of us were on the ferry, Frodo was still being chased. Something wasn't right. The Nazgul was gaining on him faster than in the movie. 'He's not going to make it.' I thought.

"Jump Frodo! Go on faster! Jump!." The hobbits encouraged. It wasn't helping in the least. Frodo took the jump, he wouldn't make it no way. I threw my hands up, and directing all of my energy towards Frodo.

He was suspended in the air. I pulled him onto the Ferry. I heaved a great sigh of relief when the Nazgul didn't make the jump. I was so relieved that at first I didn't know that the hobbits were staring at me, until Merry spoke up.

"What are you?" He asked. I sensed a little anger in his tone, and also a bit of fright.

"Gee, you're welcome Merry. It was no problem at all saving Frodo's life. And not to mention all of you from the Nazgul." I replied rather coldly.

"You did not answer the question. _What _are you?" He bit back just as harshly.

"First of all, I am not a _what. _I am a human being, and I don't appreciate being referred to like some sort of circus sideshow freak. And second of all, if you must know, I am a witch." I answered losing part of my attitude at the last sentence.

He didn't say anything, he just went over and sat with Pippin and Sam. Frodo was sitting a few feet away from me, not speaking, and not looking up. I distinctly heard their conversation.

"There's something strange about that girl." Merry whispered to the other two.

"Maybe it's because she's and elf, and a witch." Sam suggested.

"Speaking of that how could someone not know that they are an elf." Merry questioned.

"I think she's nice. She saved Frodo's life, and ours too. She didn't harm us in any way. We don't have any reason not to trust her." Pippin defended me. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

"She came from nowhere. And how does she know our names. She could be working for the enemy. " Merry said.

"I don't think she is. And neither does Pippin. That's good enough for me." Sam stated matter-of-factly.

"Fine. What does Frodo think?" Merry said, not wanting be defeated.

They all looked over at Frodo and so did I. He hadn't said anything for a while, and nobody bothered him. When they turned back to each other and started a new conversation Frodo turned and gave me a smile that said 'thanks', and I returned it.

We finally made it to Bree, we headed for the gate. The gate keeper greeted us rudely.

"What do you want?" He asked Frodo, who had knocked.

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony." Frodo replied.

The gatekeeper surveyed the group. His eyes lingered on me for a few seconds longer. I knew why. How often do you see a girl pass through ME, wearing a short skirt barely down to her knees, and a halter top on? He probably thought I was in my under clothes or something.

"Hobbits! Four hobbits!" the gatekeeper started.

"I'm here too, ya know. I'm not a hobbit." I pointed out.

"No, you're a witch." Merry said quietly nad coldly. Apparently no one heard him, but me. I resisted the urge to step on his foot.

He ignored that I had even spoken. He couldn't see my ears, if he had he would've assumed that I was elf. While we were still on the Ferry I had let my hair out of it's long black ponytail and made sure it hung over my ears to hide them.

"What business brings you to Bree?' He asked.

"We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own." Frodo answered.

"Alright young sir, I meant no offense. It's my job o ask questions after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful." The gatekeeper said . He opened the gate and let us in.

A few minutes later we got to the Prancing Pony, no sign of Gandalf. We decide to sit in the pub and wait to see if he shows. Any minute now Sam would notice Aragorn, I mean 'Strider', in the dark corner. No sooner than I thought this, Sam nudged Frodo said something to him and nodded towards the corner.

Frodo stopped Butterbur as he walks by, to question him.

"Excuse me, that man in the corner who is he?" Frodo asked.

"He's one of them rangers. Dangerous folk they are…wandering in the wild. What is right name is I've never heard, here he's known as Strider." Butterbur replied.

"Strider…" Frodo took it all in.

The next thing that happened went by so fast it seemed like a blur. Frodo was calling to Pippin. He slipped on some water, and when he tried to catch the ring it fell on his finger. Everybody gasped when he disappeared right before everybody's faces. I knew Sauron was talking to him by means of the ring, trying to get inside his head. He reappeared as quickly as he disappeared and 'Strider' grabs him.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself Mr. Underhill!" he told Frodo.

Once the hobbits and I get up the stairs Frodo is on the floor with Aragorn standing over him. I had to suppress at giggle and them confronting him with a stool, and a candelabra.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you Longshanks." Sam threatened.

"You have a stout heart little hobbit, but that will not save you. You are no longer with the wizard, Frodo. They're coming." He warned. I know he saw come in with them, but he didn't even acknowledge my presence. I have no clue why.

We went to another inn, to avoid being attacked. After all of the hobbit's are asleep, I can't, I see 'Strider' sitting at the window staring at the rain. I pull up a chair to the window also. At first there is silence, then he speaks.

"What is your name? What is your business with the hobbits?" He questioned, suspicion apparent in his voice.

"I was wondering when you were going to start bombarding me with questions, Arargorn. My name is Aerin Sanderson, and I'm a witch. And frankly I have no idea why or how I got to Middle Earth." I replied never looking at him, only at the rain. I've always loved the rain.

"How do you know my name?' he asked shocked that I called him by his name, and not 'Strider' like the others.

I finally took my gaze off of the rain and looked him straight in the eye.

"I know at lot about you. I know a lot about everyone in this room, and the dangers they will encounter on their quest to destroy the ring. But you, I've always been fascinated with. Of course I know about you, Aragorn son of Arathorn. Isilduir's heir. Heir to the throne of Gondor. Such a shame that Lord Denethor, a steward, is in control. But you also in love with Arwen Undomiel of Rivendell." I told him never looking away from his eyes.

"How do you know all of this?" he asked me.

"One of my special abilities. But I'm not gonna talk more about it until I get a chance to speak with Gandalf personally. Good night 'Strider'." I said before going back over to my bed and drifting off to sleep.


	3. Fading

I've been given some questions and suggestions by reviewers. About Valaine you'll see why they could communicate telepathically in a later chapter. And I'll take some of the suggestions to improve. Someone pointed out something about too many run-on sentences. I'll try to work on that.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings(sadly). If I did I'd be the happiest girl ever. But I do own Valaine, Aerin, Marille, and Aerin's mom. (so far).

And now…..Chapter 3!

**Chapter 3: Fading**

Arargorn woke me up first before waking the hobbits. Let me tell you now, I'm not a morning person.

"Aerin, wake up." He instructed me. He was gently shaking me.

"Go away." I said not opening my eyes. "It's too early."

"Wake up." He said again, more forcefully.

"Uh, it's no use. I can't get back to sleep now anyway. What do you want?" I asked rubbing my eyes, and sitting up.

"Your ears. I want to talk to you about your ears." I said facing me.

I quickly tried to cover my ears up with my hair again. He saw me, of course.

"I've already seen them. But, what I'm trying to understand is why last night you told me that you were a witch, and yet this morning I look at you and you have the ears of an elf. Care to explain that?" He asked looking me straight in the eye.

"Ya know, I'm guessing you wouldn't believe me if I told you that before yesterday my ears weren't pointed." I said looking at the floor.

He didn't say anything.

"Silence. That's not a good sign. So I'm also guessing that you don't believe I'm a witch." I said now looking at him. He answered this time.

"I'm not sure." He said looking away from me.

I just let out an exasperated sigh.

"Whatever. I know I'm not lying. You don't have to believe me. But just so you know, I'm not a spy or anything, and I am trustworthy." I told him.

I stood up and went over to wake the Hobbits. This was going to be a long day.

Later while we're walking…

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked Aragorn.

"He's leading us to Rivendell." I answered him.

"How did you know that?" Merry questioned. I am really getting tired of him being so damn suspicious of me.

"Don't sound so suspicious Merry. I was just answering Frodo's question." I said.

"Why do you constantly avoid questions? I asked how you knew." Merry said angrier.

"What word would you use? Ah yes…foresight." I stated.

"You have the gift of foresight? Impossible." Merry stated.

"No, it's possible. Some elves have the gift. Lord Elrond does, so does Lady Galadriel." I told him in a I-hope-that-shuts-you-up way.

"Yes but, they are elves, not witches." He said under his breath, thinking I couldn't hear him.

"I could squash you, you know." I told him. I didn't even try to lower my voice as he had.

Pippin laughed at that, and I could have sworn I heard a chuckle from Aragorn's direction.

About two minutes later Pippin stopped in his tracks.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"We don't stop for rest until nightfall." Aragorn informed him.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked him.

"We've already had it." Aragorn answered.

Then I remembered, and I couldn't help but laugh a bit out loud.

"I think Pippin is inquiring about the traditional second breakfast." I chuckled.

Aragorn kept walking.

"Hey, 'Strider' what about an apple." I shouted to his retreating figure.

He threw back two apples. One was caught by Merry, the other hit Pippin on the head.

We came to Amon Sul at nightfall. Aragorn announced that we would be resting there for the night. Uh oh.

"Are you sure it's such a good idea to stop here?" I asked Aragorn.

"Yes. This is where we are stopping. And this is where the Hobbits will get the rest, that I am sure they need." He responded.

"Ok. Whatever you say, Strider." I said quietly. Maybe there was a way that I could prevent the Nazgul from finding us.

The Hobbits sat down exhausted. Aragorn was right, they did need the rest. He gave us each a sword. 'What the hell am _I_ supposed to do with a sword. I can't sword fight. I know karate not sword fighting.'

"Uh thanks." I said.

"You're not pleased with the sword?" Aragorn looked at me questioningly.

"Yeah. It's a good sword, but I don't know how to use it. I never touched a sword before in my life." I told him honestly.

"They will come in handy. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here." He ordered and disappeared out of sight, to scout the area.

"Okay, we should all get some rest. It's a long way to Rivendell." I said. I was about to find someplace to curl up and sleep when I suddenly remembered something.

"And whatever you do, don't start a fire. Trust me no good will come of you starting a fire. Just don't do it." I tried my best to give them that warning, hoping that they would listen. I then I went to sleep, everyone else did too.

I could here something going on while I was still half-asleep. It was the sound of food cooking and Pippin and Merry talking.

"Can I have some meat." I could hear Pippin's voice.

"Ok. Want some tomatoes Sam?" Merry asked. I was beging to open my eyes some.

Something was moving next to me, Frodo. He got up.

"What are you doing! Didn't you hear Rin say don't start a fire?" He half-shouted.

"Who cares what _she _says? We've got tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy beacon." Merry offered.

"Put it out you fools! Put it out!" Frodo exclaimed. He was starting to put the remainder of the fire out with his feet, I could hear it.

I was wide awake now, and storming over to them.

"What did you do? Don't you guys listen! The Nazgul is coming!" I shouted to them.

Not five seconds after I said this a screech is heard through the darkness.

"Go! To the top of the watchtower. Now!" I commanded.

They all ran to the top. Not too long after we reached the top 5 Nazgul surrounded us. We all drew our swords. 'What am I doing? I can't fight them. Aragorn had better hurry.'

"Back you devils!" Sam shouted from my far right.

I'm trying to fend off the one that came after me. He swung for my head, and I ducked just in time. He tried again. I tried to duck but I fell backwards on the ground. He went to stab me while I was on the ground. I rolled over to avoid it. I jumped up. My heart was racing so fast and loud, that I couldn't really hear anything else. Except for my own quick struggled breathing. He lunged at me again. He just charged at me. I didn't know what to do. When he was close enough I gave the hardest kick I could muster to the chest. He stumbled backwards, and I slashed him while he was caught off guard. I ran away from him. Everyone was on the ground, except Frodo. The Witch King was approaching him.

"Oh no." I whispered to myself.

I couldn't let it happen.

He was just about to stab Frodo when I stepped in the way. He got me right in my right arm. I screamed in pained. He just threw me aside, and advanced on Frodo once more. The last thing I saw was someone jump out of the shadows just in time. Then I blacked out.

I couldn't really open my eyes, but I could hear voices.

"Aerin! Strider, help her!" Who I assumed was Pippin shouted.

"She's been stabbed by a Morgul blade. She needs Elvish medicine." He replied.

I could feel myself being lifted by a pair of strong arms, then carried away. But it wasn't really carried, it was running.

Various shouts came from the voices. I couldn't even distinguish who was speaking anymore. 'Did Frodo make it? Did the Witch King stab him?' I couldn't help but think that it didn't matter that had stepped in between them.

"Frodo…" I managed to get out weakly.

"Hold on Aerin." Some one told me. I think it was Aragorn.

Later…

"Rin?" Pippin said. "Is she going to die?" I could hear his voice slightly cracking.

I didn't hear anything else after that. I slipped into unconsciousness again. With the thought of death lingering on my mind.

'Oh my god! I'm dead! No. I can't be dead. I just can't be. Arwen. Right. She came for Frodo, she has to come for me. I can't die! Not yet!'

I heard a voice. A beautiful melodious voice. Almost like an angel.

"Aerin…I'm Arwen.' She said. "Telin le thaed." (I have come to help you)

"Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan na galad." She spoke again. Hear my voice. Come back to the light.)

I could hear everyone else saying things in the background. I couldn't make their words out.

"She's fading!" Arwen said to them urgently.

"She won't last unless we get her to my father." Arwen said to Aragorn obviously.

"Where are you taking her?" I heard Pippin ask.

"There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know." She said ignoring Pippin's question.

Then all went silent. All went black. I knew I wouldn't wake up as quickly as I had before, when I once again went unconscious.

**I tried to use some suggestions. Please if you have more don't be afraid to post a review.**


	4. The arrival of Calien

Lauren: okay 1…2…3…action!

Frodo: ahem I am here to inform you that Lauren, the author, does not own me or any one else from the Lord of the Rings.

Lauren: Aerin, come on.

Rin: Do I have to do this?

Lauren: Yes, just read the script.

Rin: Fine. She does own me. And my dog. And that horse, Valaine. I swear there is something strangely familiar about that horse.

Lauren: Stick to the script, Aerin.

Frodo: We are telling you this so that she doesn't get sued. What is that?

Rin: It's a lawsuit Frodo. I'll explain later. But now, on with the story!

Lauren: Thank you. Now was that so hard?

**Chapter 4: Arriving in Rivendell and the arrival of Calien**

I woke up really groggy. I didn't even lift my eyelids before asking:

"Where am I?" I didn't expect anyone to answer.

"You are in the house of Elrond." Someone replied. I knew that voice.

"Gandalf!" I shot up.

"You seem to know me, yet I have never seen you before." He said.

"I'm in Rivendell? And it's 10 o'clock am. And today is October 24. Am I right?" I asked.

"Precisely." He said.

"Thank goodness, I made it. You can help me." I said excitedly.

"Aerin. That is your name?" he asked, I nodded. "I know that you have questions. Questions that I cannot answer. But someone can. Lord Elrond may have the answers that you seek." He told me.

I heard someone shout from the doorway.

"Aerin! You're awake" Pippin greeted.

"I'm glad you're alright Pip." I replied.

"You had a few people that rarely left your side." Gandalf informed me.

"A few? Who?" I asked. I would think it would be only Pippin.

"Pippin here, I believe who you call 'Strider', and Frodo." He said.

"Wait. Aragorn was here. I didn't expect that. How is Frodo? Is he okay?" I asked worriedly.

"He is well." He said. "That was a brave thing you did, risking your life for him like that."

"Brave? It was sort of stupid. But I'm glad he made it. Anything for the Ring bearer right?" I chuckled a bit.

"I see you are awake. Welcome to Rivendell, Aerin." Said someone from the door.

"Thank you, Lord Elrond." I said. 'Wow I'm actually talking to Elrond. That is so cool. And I'm not dead. That's even cooler.'

I talked to Pippin for a while. Then Frodo came, followed by Aragorn who wanted to check up on me.

"You gave us quite a fright. A few more hours and there would have been no hope." Aragorn explained.

"Well that's good to know." I said sarcastically.

We then heard a lot of commotion outside. It sounded like about six horses coming in through the gate. I hopped out of bed and headed for the door. I wanted to want all the noise was for. They riders stopped a short distance inside the gate, but they did not dismount their horses.

"Back so soon Elestor?" Elrond commented to the elf leading the rest.

"Yes. We found something in the forest that caused us to turn back." Elestor said.

"I am not a something, elf boy. I'm a someone. And I really don't appreciate being picked up and carried off like some kind of prisoner." A female said from behind him, on his horse.

I knew that voice. That was my voice, in a way. But it couldn't be.

"As I was saying. We found some_one_ in the forest. We felt it deserved your immediate attention." Elestor said.

"Great. Now that we all know you found someone, can you let me down? This is very uncomfortable, ya know." The girl said again.

Elestor looked to Elrond for approval. Elrond gave him a 'yes' nod. He got off then let the girl down.

"Thank you. Man, I was starting to think you were kidnapping me." She said.

My eyes widened in shock when I saw the girl's face. I couldn't help letting out a shriek of joy.

"Calien!" I exclaimed running over to her.

"Aerin? Rin!" She shrieked back.

Yup, you got it. I was face to face with my twin sister Calien. Let me explain why my sister doesn't live with my mom and me.

About two and a half years ago, my parents finalized their divorce. Irreconcilable differences. My mom and I stayed in our townhouse in San Francisco, California. My sister moved with my dad to New York, New York. We only see each other holidays and summers. We were both supposed to go with my mom to Rome for our birthday, and get two weeks off of school to do it. Our flight stopped in New York. I'm so glad to see her because I haven't seen her since June.

We hugged, hugged, and hugged again.

"How did you end up here?" I asked.

"I don't know. I was trying to finish my packing. I realized that I was missing my favorite black leather boots. I was searing my closet in every shoe box. Then I came across this one box and it didn't even have a label. I knew boots weren't in there, but I don't even know where that box came from. Anyway, when I opened it there this bright light and next thing I know I fall into some forest." She explained taking a breath only twice, really fast.

"I got here in a similar situation. Instead of boots, I was looking for Marille. And instead of a shoe box, it was a loose floorboard." I told her.

"Rin, do you know that were in Middle-earth?" she asked.

"Yeah. I kinda figured that out when I met Hobbits. Four of them." I told her.

"You met Hobbits? That is so cool!" she exclaimed. By this point we were completely oblivious to everyone watching and listening to us.

She gasped. "Did you meet Frodo? And Pippin? Please don't tell me you met Pippin before me." She said.

"Sorry I met them all. Wait, Cally. Your ears. They're pointed too." I said.

"Yeah. I almost fainted when I saw my reflection in a river. So, you too?" she asked.

I nodded. "Does this mean that we're elves, Rin?" she asked me.

"I have no clue." I answered.

"Well maybe we can ask one of this people that have just listened to our entire conversation. We are still standing in the middle of the courtyard." She said looking away from me and to all of the faces that were staring at us.

"Wow. This is kind of embarrassing." I said. "And speaking of Hobbits, three of them are standing right behind you."

She turned around and squealed when she saw Frodo, Sam, and Pippin looking at her.

"Oh. My. God. It's really them. Hi." She said walking over to them, I followed. Everyone who had been listening to us then went back to what they were doing before. The Hobbits started to greet her when I gave them a reassuring look.

"It's so great to meet you. Frodo Baggins. Peregrin Took, Samwise Gamgee." She couldn't even contain her excitement.

"How is it that you know so much about us?' someone asked. We both turned around. I gave him a scowl, but Calien rushed right over to introduce herself.

"Merry. Nice to meet you." She said extending her hand.

"Don't expect a warm welcome from that one." I warned her.

"Why not?" She asked.

"You'll see." I said under my breath.

"Are you a witch too?" Merry asked her never shaking her hand.

"You told them that? How could tell somebody about me with asking me?" She asked. I think she was shocked because that's a secret we both share.

"No. I didn't tell them anything. They don't even know about you. He probably just assumed because we are twins." I said.

"Oh. Well then yeah, I am a witch." She told Merry.

He just looked at her and then walked over to Pippin.

"Well. How rude." Calien quoted Stephanie Tanner.

"Strider, have you met Aerin's twin, Calien?" Frodo asked Aragorn.

"I don't believe so." He replied.

"Rin, pinch me 'cause I must be dreaming." She said. 'She said it not me.' So I pinched her.

"Ow!" She said. Then she turned her attention back to Aragorn. "Um, uh, hi. I'm Calien, but everyone calls me Cally. It's a pleasure to meet you. So, uh you're going to be king huh?" she said.

"cough Fawning cough" I coughed. She gave me a death glare, and I had to laugh.

"It's nice to meet you as well." Aragorn smiled back

"Well I'm sure that my sister would like to splutter out more, uh, stuff, but Gandalf implied that we had a meeting with Lord Elrond." I said and dragged her off.

"Elrond, really? Is Arwen here too? I really want to meet her." Cally got excited again.

"In time. I haven't even met her yet." I told her.

"Oh good. Let's go." She replied. And we walked a little faster off in who knows what direction.


	5. A Discovered Past pt 1

Disclaimer:

Cally: Hey everybody! Lauren doesn't own anything from Lord of the Rings blah, blah, blah, but she does own what you don't recognize, like me.

Rin: Hey, me too. And that's not really the proper way to deliver a disclaimer.

Cally: Yeah, yeah whatever. Anyway so far I haven't been giving you my experience in Rivendell, seeing as how I just got into the story.

Lauren: I apologized for that already. And besides I own you, I can do whatever I want.

Cally: Give a person a computer and they think they're J. K. Rowling. Well I think that in about three more chapters things will start as my P.O.V. Yay! Okay now on with the story.

Lauren: Finally! I'm gonna have to start doing my own disclaimers, because apparently you guys can't handle it properly.

Cally&Rin: Hey! We can too!

**Chapter 5: A Discovered Past part 1**

After some much needed direction to Elrond's study, we knew where we were going, and we were almost there. For some odd reason I was as nervous as I had been for the ACT exam last year. But then again who wouldn't be nervous if they had a meeting with the elf lord of Rivendell? Calien on the other hand was just as chit chatty as she always is, talking about something that really puzzled me; Us actually being in Middle-earth.

"I mean, isn't this just the weirdest thing?" Calien asked me cheesing ear-to-ear.

"Well, yeah. I never imagined being in Middle-earth." I replied a small smile on my face as well. "Ya know, actually I did imagine , but I never thought it would really happen."

"Who would? But there is a chance that this isn't even real. We could be hallucinating, or unconscious back home, maybe even in a coma." She suggested with a horrified expression towards the end.

"Okay believe me when I say this: This is not a hallucination." I grabbed both of her arms for emphasis, and I was speaking really slowly. I released her and we started off walking again. "Believe me, that pain from being stabbed was as real as your or me." I rubbed arm a bit, and winced a little from some minimal pain. "and it hurt like hell."

"Huh, I guess you're right. And I'm sorta hoping that it's not a hallucination. It's really cool meeting everybody, except Merry. For some reason I had assumed he'd be a lot nicer."

"He's nice to other people, just not us. Because apparently he thinks that witches are evil and working for Sauron or something." I said bitterly.

"I'm not even going to trouble my thoughts with him. You know what I'm gonna sing. Just keep singing. Just keep singing. Just keep singing singing-" She started her own altered version of Dory's song.

"I'm gonna stop you right there. Let Ellen sing it." I told her.

She just stopped, smiled, and changed the subject.

"Alright, alright." She said reluctantly. After a few more moments she spoke again. "Hey, did you notice how everybody looks almost exactly like the actors that play them."

"Definitely. If I didn't know any better I might mistake Frodo for a mini Elijah Wood. Boy did Peter Jackson ever get it right." I laughed.

'Yeah, sure. Frodo, Elijah Wood, whatever. But did you see Aragorn? Wow. He looks like Viggo, only like ten times better." She said staring off into space with a dreamy look on her face. It was all I could do to keep from laughing at her.

"Wipe off the drool, fangirl, he's taken. By Arwen remember?" I snapped her back to reality in a split second with that comment. But her smile just got a little softer.

I never knew how Cally did it. She could smile at anything, unless you really made her mad. Now when she was mad, you had better look out, she was merciless. I should know having had been on the receiving side of one of her extremely foul moods. But her powers were slightly lacking. Not to say they weren't strong, if there was one thing she had over me it was earth, but for someone reason I was much stronger than her. Maybe I was just too strong. Wait a second I didn't explain the full extent of powers to you guys yet did I?

Well I might as well do it now. We are, hmm how should I say it, masters of the elements. I know kind of confusing, but let me explain. We had the powers to create and manipulate water, earth, fire, and air. And by manipulate I mean turning it into stuff and making it do different stuff. We're not like witches like Sabrina the teenaged witch, we can't just point our finger and whatever we want just happens. No, it takes much concentration and practice. We had both just started to perfect it when she moved away, I stopped using my powers for a while after that, but even when I started using them again I was strong and powerful.

Like I said before my sister and I are the rare case of twins being adopted together. Well not really rare, but it is not very common. We were adopted by a Mexican family living in San Franciso. We used to feel really out of place when we were kids, espcielly we told our parents about the witchcraft thing. But we grew to be real family, so it was all good. But we still had no way of knowing our real family. So we had no way of knowing, in all of our years of growing up exactly who in our real family had been a witch or wizard. Anywho we also have telekinesis( move stuff with our minds, like me saving Frodo), and healing. We can heal ourselves if we are conscious, but we can also heal others ( kinda like Leo from charmed, only not as fast). Well I think that about wraps it up.

"So what if he's taken? A girl can dream can't she?" Calien shrugged with a grin. "Like you haven't had tons of dreams about Orlando Bloom, or should I say Prince Legolas of Mirkwood."

"That's different." I began. We stopped walking, again. Well actually I stopped and then she did. "Orlando Bloom is an actor. A gorgeous, talented actor with a killer accent."

"I'm not saying he's not hot, 'cause he is. But ya know how everybody else looks like the actors? Who's to say that Legolas doesn't look like Orlando? Or even better?" She gave me one of those mischievous grins, and a multiple eyebrow raise.

I couldn't help but laugh and she did too. "Whatever." I gasped.

After a bit more walking we came to the doors that were described by some very helpful elves who told us how to get to the study.

"You ready for some answers _hermanita_ ?" I asked her uncertainly. She gave me a small smile and nod of assurance.

I took a deep breath, and debated in my head. 'Knock or just go in? Knock or go in? ah to hell with it!' I pushed the door open.

Elrond was sitting in a large chair behind an equally large wooden desk. His elbows were resting on the arms of the chair, and his fingertips were pressed together. Two very tall elves with the same black hair stood in front of his with their backs to us.

"Ah, Lady Aerin and Lady Calien. Gandalf informed me that you would be coming. " Elrond gave a little nod of his head. "I would like you to meet my sons."

The two figures turned to face with warm youthful smiles.

"Elladan and Elrohir!" Cally and I both greeted in unison. "Uh which one is Elladan, and which is Elrohir?" She asked me as quietly as she possibly could.

Unfortunately for her they all heard. The twins snickered and Elrond just gave a smile, you would think it almost impossible for him to give a laugh, or even a chuckle.

"I am Elladan." The elf on the right came over to us and very gentlemanly kissed our hands.

"And let me guess, you're Elrohir." I teased.

"Right you are." He also came over and kissed both out hands.

"Nice to meet other twins." Cally had taken the seat that Elrond had gestured for her. I followed suit and sat in the chair that was next to her.

"Now if you'd please excuse us." Elrond acknowledged his sons.

"But, we would much rather hear what you are about to talk about." Elrohir put his hands behind his back not moving any closer to the door.

"I believe the girls would rather this be a privet conversation." Said Elrond sternly. He gave them a warning glance.

"Very well, Ada. We will see you at evening meal. Although I feel it is only fair to warn that we have our ways of finding these things out." Elladan had a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"I find that hard to believe, seeing as the three of us," Elrond his hand at Cally and me "are indeed the only ones who will know what has been said here."

"That is what you think." Elrohir smirked.

Before Elrond had asked what they had meant by that they had given us small bows and gracefully strolled out of the room, shutting the door behind them. I could hear their footsteps heading further and further down the corridor. This whole like five mile radius hearing thing was a little hard to get used to. Once we all sure that their footsteps could be heard no more, the questions from Calien and I just started pouring out.

"Okay let's not beat around the bush. How did we get here?" Cally got straight to the point.

"Yeah, and _why _are we here?" I added.

"And is there a reason for us being here?" Cally asked

"Why are our ears pointed all of a sudden?" I had been dieing to ask that question for the longest.

"Exactly. Are we elves?" Calien asked a little bit too hopefully. Somehow the both of us had ended up out of our seats.

"And Gandalf said that you had answers. Is that because you knew our parents or something?"

"He said that?" Calien asked me, probably hurt a bit because I didn't share this information with her earlier. I nodded and she turned back to Elrond. "If you knew them does that mean that they were from Middle-earth?"

"And if they were from here, then how did we end up on Earth parentless?" I asked.

"Calm down, girls. At least the questions that you ask have some answers, or at least most of them do. The rest you will have to find out on your own. I will explain right now.

I sat down relieved that I was finally about get some answers. Then Elrond started talking.

"Alright, now that we are settled I can begin. It all started…." He began.

**TBC- to be continued….**

That was actually my first real cliffhanger, sorry to have kept you guys waiting so long. That is if anybody is still reading this. And if you are reading then thank you and please review. You know that nice blue/purple button down in the bottom left hand corner. Just click it. You'll feel better trust me.

\/


	6. A Discovered Past pt 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, sadly. But maybe if I save enough money I will one day, maybe. sigh

Rin: Oh cheer up. At least you've still got us.

Cally: (nodds enthusiastically)

Me: You're not even real; you're just names on paper.

Cally: You don't have to be so mean about it.

**Chapter 6: A Discovered Past part 2**

"Alright, now that we are settled I can begin. It all started…." Elrond began, but stopped immediately as he glanced at Calien. "First I must ask you to please be seated, for this is not a brief tale." He calmly gestured to the seat beside me.

Cally heaved a great dramatic sigh and plopped her self unceremoniously into the chair. Now there was a sight to see. Why was it a sight to see you ask? Because it was Cally being her normal clumsy, laid back, not a care in the world self and that was the funny part of it. It was hard to picture the both of us as Elves. After all Elves are all about great beauty, wisdom, and almost most important… grace. I guess we were blessed with good looks, the guys back home certainly thought so, but that was by mortal standards. We probably couldn't hold a candle to the elleths in all the Elven realms. And wisdom, hmm, let me think, no. I'm not saying we're stupid; I've got a B average this semester and a 3.7 GPA. But I suppose that the people of Middle-earth could call us wise, considering that we know everything that is going to happen to the ring. And last but not least, grace. My sister and I may be a lot of these, but graceful we are not… at all. Calien is, for lack of a better word, a klutz. Although I do have a feeling that with our newfound Elven heritage that is all going to change. I'm rambling now, back to the meeting.

"Now do either of you know of an elf by the name of Galandiel?" Elrond asked with his hands clasped together in an almost prayer like gesture. At our simultaneous 'no's, he continued. "I figured as much. Galandiel son of Elithiel was a resident of Rivendell, a close friend of mine, and your father." He paused here to look for our reactions.

Cally let out a low gasp and didn't speak. But me, well my jaw was hanging open so wide I was surprised I didn't take in a fly. I couldn't really say anything either. Neither of us could. No questions. No outbursts. Nothing. Elrond must have picked up our very rare speechlessness because he continued once more.

"We were companions, until the time of his departure to Valinor." Elrond's eyes flashed the slightest hint of sorrow.

"So our dad was an elf?" at Elrond's nod, Cally started to chuckle nervously. "Ha! Right. You're really funny Elrond. But seriously the truth would much needed right now." I stared at her incredulously.

'She doesn't believe him? Come to think of it, do I believe him?'

"That is the truth Calien. Your mother, I know about her as well, as do you seeing as you were raised by her." Cally scoffed.

"'Raised'? Yeah we were raised by her for all of six years." She grumbled. Elrond looked confused, so I decided to tell him what Cally meant.

"When we were six our biological Grandmother died. She was the last family that our mom had left. I don't know the whole story but I think this drove her off the edge. Two weeks later she overdosed on some drug purposely. In other words she committed suicide. So we were sent to live with our mom's only friends; Maria and Carlos Diaz. They're our real parents now, but we kept our own last names, ya know Sanderson." I finished the story of how mom died.

"Karen killed herself?" He asked wide-eyed. I nodded, cally didn't reply. "I can hardly believe it. It seems like just yesterday she was here."

"So she was here? In Middle-earth or Rivendell?" Calien finally got that stupid upset look off her face, and asked Elrond.

"Yes. In Rivendell. I'm going to say that about 20 years ago, a woman around the age of 20 appeared in the forest just outside of Imladris. She claimed that she ended up here the same way everyone heard you two describe how you got here: a flash of light.

There isn't much to say except that she was very unique. She refused to wear the dresses provided for her, and when she first arrived she had the strangest hairstyle. It was pointy." He laughed a bit.

"Spike." Cally and I said in unison. Mom(Maria) I'm just gonna call her mom from now on, had told us that she took a liking to Spikes hair from Degrassi High, and she wouldn't stop wearing not even after high school.

"She met Galandiel in the most peculiar way. It was very amusing from what he told me. Karen had been in Rivendell for a little over a month, and Galandiel had been away for two so he had never met her. She took one of the horses and went for a ride just outside our boarders. A few maidens had finally convinced her to change her hair, thank the Valar. Anyway, Galandiel spotted her on his way back into the city. He believed that she was an invader, and brought her back." He took a reminiscing pause. "She hated him at first, and the feeling was mutual, but after a year they grew fond of each. So fond in fact that they fell in love. I tried to warn Galandiel many times of the harm that would come to him for falling in love with a mortal, but he insisted that it was all worth it."

We waited about two minutes. Elrond had just stopped talking and instead had a look in his eyes that said he was deep in thought. Calien finally got fed up with the silence.

"Uh hello." She waved a hand in front of his face. "Yo, Elrond. That can't be all of the story."

"What? Oh yes the story. I'm sorry, just a lot of memories." He smiled a bit. "Now where was I? Oh right. I tried to warn him, but he wouldn't hear it. They were inseparable, spent however much time they could with each other. It seemed like all was going well until that one fateful day when Karen made her announcement two years to the day after she arrived. She had found a way home. Galandiel tried his best to get her to stay here, but she only insisted that this wasn't her world, and that she needed to get home. In the end he complied with her wishes, and didn't push her to stay any more. The last big shocking news re received from her before she left was that she was pregnant, a multiple birth. Twins."

"Us." I breathed.

"Yes you. At this information Galandiel set to work on gifts for you. He hand crafted two necklaces and two bracelets. The bracelets were just plain jewelry, but there was something special about the necklaces. The necklaces that you two are wearing." Instinctively we both reached up and grabbed the angels hanging from our identical chains. The only difference between them was that Cally had an emerald in hers and mine as you already know had a ruby. "It was a unique gift only meant for you. He wouldn't tell me what the special secret about the necklaces was, he only told Karen. Am I correct in saying that she told you?"

We nodded, still too shocked by all of this news to speak. I had a feeling that he wanted us to explain what they were for, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything at the moment. He realized this.

"It is alright. You don't have to speak about if don't wish to." He reassured us. "And now comes the end of this tale, and the most important part that will answer your greatest question. Not even a decade after Karen departed back to her own world Galandiel became deathly ill. We all knew what was happening he was beginning to fade. After much persuasion from me and his family he decided to sail on the next ship that would depart from Middle-earth. His last wish to me was to have his daughters, I haven't any idea how he knew you would be female, to come back to Middle-earth when the time was right. He said that he knew that your destiny could only be fulfilled here, and not in Karen's world. And so with oncoming peril and the ring that Frodo carries it seemed that this was the time that he meant for me to summon you back. And here you are. He finally finished with a very pleased look in his eyes.

I knew that at that moment anger flashed in my own. I was angry at two people and two people only; my parents. I finally had something to say.

"I cannot fucking believe her." I said mostly to myself.

Elrond had an eyebrow raised in that oh-so-Elrond way, most likely at my choice of language.

"Believe who Rin?" Cally asked me.

"Mom! Maria! She lied to us." I said only to Calien.

"Who says she even knew? It was Karen, not Maria that came here." Calien reasoned. But I wasn't seeing the reason.

"Of course she knew! Somebody can't just disappear for two years and no one questions it. Mom was Karen's only friend, of course she would tell her. And you can't tell me that every time we have ever asked her if she knew our father like she knew Karen, she always changed the subject, and you never noticed." I countered.

'Oh" was all she could say. I noticed her start to look down.

"Yeah 'oh'. Don't even get me started on Carlos. That bastard didn't do any better." I said through gritted teeth.

This sent Cally into a rage.

"Hey1 Watch who you're talking about. He's not a bastard." She stood up again and towered over me. I stood up as well me being about two centimeters taller than her.

"Yes he was. He hit mom over and over, then he took you to live on the other side of the country. And not to mention he's been lying to us for the past eleven years." I started to raise my voice little by little.

"First of all the only proof that I have of him ever laying a hand on her is your recollection, which I don't even know if I believe." I glared at her. How could she think that I would lie about something like that?

"And second of all, "she began before I could even retort. "I chose to leave with dad, he didn't force me. And how do we even know that he knew about the whole us having an elf for a father thing? He is probably just as clueless about it as we were." She was about six inches away from my face by now.

"I seriously doubt that! How can you be siding with him? After all the pain he's caused our family and mom. The abuse he put her through. Sure he didn't hit us, but he hit her and that is just as bad. But here you are still sticking up for that no-good son of a bi-" I was cut off by a stern voice booming 'enough'. I turned to see Elrond. I had forgotten about him even being there.

"I cannot say whether or not your foster father knew of any of this, but it is no excuse for sisters to be arguing like this." He continued.

'Tell her that. She's just doing what she always does. Sticking up for him." I said while never taking my glare off of Cally who was sending me one right back.

"And what you're doing is different? You stick up for mom, now. Now that we know for sure that she knew about this, and kept it from us." She had lowered her voice to cold tone.

I was not so lucky to keep my voice low, "She had a good reason." I shouted.

"Really? And what reason would that be?" She challenged.

Silence.

I have no idea at the moment what reason she could have had, but I would still put any amount of money that Carlos knew too. But I couldn't think of a reason for Mom not to tell us.

'That's what I thought. Before you go and accuse my dad of stuff that even you didn't know about until ten minutes ago, don't. Try getting the facts first." She said back to her normal tone, but still sending a death glare my way.

I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't believe that the woman that I had come to except as my own mother over the last years had lied to me throughout all of those years. I just couldn't believe that she would do this to me. To us. But there were the facts staring me right in the face. 'I refuse to believe it.' I thought. 'But you have to except it Aerin.' The logical part of my brain cut in. 'She knew. She knew and she didn't tell you.' It continued. I only had one option to get away from the looks of the elf lord and my twin…run.

So that's what I did. I hightailed it out of there without a second thought. Down the corridor, not having a clue as to where I was going. But I was determined to do one thing; get away.

**TBC…..until next time!**

_Well, there it was. I hoped you liked this chapter it took forever to come up with the story. I hope it makes sense. Next chapter we finally uncover the mystery of the strange horse Valaine, if that is her real name. TTFN. And thank to all of you that take the time to review. Please keep it up. _


	7. A Horse is just a Horse Or is it?

Rin: Howdy do folks. I will be conducting the delivery of the disclaimer today. As we all know Lola doesn't own anything from the Lord of the Rings. That of course is owned by the magnificent J.R.R. Tolkien.

She does however own me, my sis Cally, any other characters that have yet to be introduced that you don't recognize, and the horse Valaine. Whose mystery will be uncovered today. She is not making any profit off of this fic what-so-ever, so please don't sue. Get it? Got it? Good. Own with chapter 7!

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"_**Valaine"**_

**Chapter 7: A Horse is just a Horse. Or is it?**

Running

That was my specialty.

Not in track or anything. Just running away from my problems. Not trying to solve them. Getting away from them was enough.

But I didn't run from every problem. No, just arguments between me and Calien seemed to trigger my fleeing response. I didn't bother to argue with my instinct. So I listened to it. And I ran.

I just ran wherever my feet would take me. Back through the winding corridors. Not even bothering to say 'excuse me' to Elves that I ran by. I was too distressed and confused to care.

Who knew that my stupid feet would end up taking me back to the front gate of the courtyard? That huge arch between the last Homely house, and the rest of Middle-earth.

I stopped right in front of it, not even tired from the non-stop running.

'_Thank you Elven abilities.'_ I thought gratefully.

I leaned my back relaxed against the archway and stared out onto the road that leads away from here. The forest seemed so calm and luring. The trees stood taller than Redwoods, and as green as the purest forest green paint. I looked down at my feet accusingly, giving them a look that would've said 'why did you take me here?'. If shoes could talk mine would've said 'because you weren't paying attention, I had to take you somewhere.'

I took this moment to really study my shoes. They were worn.

'_Well duh. You did walk around for over two days. And you haven't taken them off since.' _My mind probably rolled its eyes.

The sole probably would've come off if I had kept walking in them even for another few hours. The rest of my outfit was a wreck. My skirt had snags here and there. It had a rather large hole on my thigh that had to be at least five inches in diameter. My halter was probably the only piece of my clothing that was seemingly untouched. This was because it would have been snagged if it had sleeves, but instead it was my arms that had to suffer. They were covered in numerous scratches, and my upper right arm is wrapped tightly in a bandage. I looked a mess.

'_Why didn't I change when I first woke up?' I whined._

I roll my eyes at myself, weird huh, and look back out of the arch towards the forest. I sigh heavily when a thought occurs to me.

'_Is this a sign?'_ I ask myself_ 'Could this mean don't wait around just get your ass out of Rivendell?'_

I laughed at how stupid I was being. I laughed at how irritated I was. Fights between me and my sister always ended up like this. I would run off, and try to calm down. We'd make up in about a day or a few hours on a good day. But no matter what I was always the first to apologize.

I was about to turn away from the forest and keep aimlessly wandering when I heard it. It was the ever so faint but distinct sound of a horse galloping at a steady pace. I looked out, and in the distance I saw the clear form of a horse.

As it came closer I started to distinguish it as a black female horse. The name escaped me for a moment. I closed my eyes and started trying to remember who this horse was. Then my mind screamed it to me.

"Valaine." I breathed. I opened my eyes and she was only a yard away from me. "I see you're back."

"**_I told you I would be. And I have your belongings as I also promised."_** She said in my head. I don't care what anybody tells you, you never get used to having a horse communicate with you telepathically. It's just way too weird. But I couldn't contain my enthusiasm that she was finally here with my stuff. I could've jumped for joy. And I did.

I was literally bouncing/skipping as I went straight for my guitar case. "Yeah you did." Was my only reply as I started to unclasp my guitar from the belt type thing that bound it to her back.

I stopped mid-movement as I gazed at her shiny black coat. The sun was radiating off of her. This sight alone brought tears to my eyes. Tears of sorrow and sadness. I blinked them away and continued to un-strap the rest of my things. I kept stealing glances at her after each piece of luggage was removed. Try as I might I just couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't a coincidence that this horse brought tears to my eyes. I hadn't got the chance to get a really good look at her the first time; I was too busy trying to figure out where I was. But now that I look at her, I know. Those big brown eyes, the almost metallic black coat. If I could estimate her height I would easily say 16 to 17 hands. Maybe, just maybe…Nah. It couldn't be. Wishful thinking is all that was.

'_Don't be so quick to rule that out. You didn't think it was possible to be in Middle-earth either.' _My hopeful side suggested.

'_Yeah but that is just completely and utterly impossible. No way in a million years could that happen. It can't be.'_ I argued

'_There is a way to find out ya know. Just do it.' _My other side urged.

'_Curiosity killed the cat._' I said.

'_Yeah. But you're not a cat.' _My other half countered.

'_True.'_ I shrugged. _'Alright, I'll do it.'_

I took a deep breath and with a slightly unsteady hand, I moved the mane up a few centimeters. Just a little bit more. I moved it up a few more inches; I thought my heart would stop beating right then and there. I snatched my hand back from the mane as if it were on fire. I put my right hand over my mouth and took a large step back. I was shaking my head; I knew it couldn't be true.

Why am I so freaked out and unbelieving you ask? Because right on the spot under the mane was a slightly pink patch of skin. No hair grew there. It was the tiniest place where not a strand of black hair grew. The strangest part was, it was shaped like a crescent moon. Before I knew what was happening I was holding my head, and an old memory was flashing in my mind.

(Third Person)

_A little girl around the age of nine was grooming a horse in a field outside of a stable. She was small height, that would all with the years, and had long black hair that reached a little ways past her shoulders. She took long strokes from the left to the right. She was standing on a stool. She had to for the horse was at least four feet taller than her. The horse was black, pure black. Not the slightest hint of any other color. Except for the brown in the eyes. The eyes were of the richest chocolate brown. _

_The girl was humming a little tune, something similar to the song 'Hopelessly Devoted' from Grease. She was interrupted when a shriek of "Rin!" was called some ways away._

_Another girl who looked exactly like the first came running out of a building nearby. It was obvious that they were twins. A smile lit up the latter's face. She had very exciting news._

_Once she reached her sister she put her hands on her knees and bent over out of breath. But she still tried to inform her sister of the news._

"_Mom…Dad…Star…Raven…ours!" She pointed to herself at the last word. The girl called Rin looked confused and amused at her sister's behavior. She hoped off of the stool and put the grooming brush on the stool. She went over to her sister and put her hands on her shoulders._

"_Calien. Speak in complete sentences. 'Cause I have no clue what you're saying." She laughed._

_After a few seconds when Calien finally seemed calm, she broke with excitement._

"_Mom and Dad bought Starfire and Raven! Their ours!" She jumped. "They still stay here of course but they belong to us now. No one else can ride them without our permission. They ours. Officially!"_

_After a minute realization dawned on Rin, she finally owned her own horse. She started jumping up and own too. Until they heard their names being called from the building that Calien had run out of. At the doorway stood two adults of Mexican descent by their appearance. They looked to be in their early thirties. The woman had called them._

"_Come on. We have get home and tell Bren and Haley." Calien was still bouncing on the balls of her feet._

"_You go. I'll be right there." Rin smiled. _

_Calien nodded and ran off, but she turned around and said, "And cover up that scar."_

"_It's not a scar it's a birthmark." Calien rolled her eyes and kept running._

"_Did you hear that Star? You're all mine now. It doesn't really make that much of a difference though; I've always seen you as mine." She stroked her muzzle gently. "But now it's official. And it only took two years."_

_The horse bobbed her head as if to agree. Rin handed off the reigns to a stable hand that was nearby and also walked in the direction of the building._

_Rain was pouring down outside. Aerin watched through the 'Olive Garden' window as it trickled down the sides. She picked at her Lasagna. Somehow she knew that something bad would happen. She had felt it all day, but as the day wore on she didn't think about it too much. Today was her day. Well it was her sister's too. It was her fifteenth birthday. Her special day. Twenty minutes later found her, her mom Maria, her dad Carlos, and her sister Calien all heading back to the car after their big birthday dinner. It was around 7:30 now. This was Calien and Aerin's favorite part, 'cause it meant they could go and hang out with their friends now. They were walking through the parking lot. The rain had stopped about ten minutes ago. Then Carlos's cell phone rang. They didn't know it now, but that phone call would bring great misery to a certain member of the family._

"_Carlos." He answered the phone with his name like he always did._

"_Mr. Diaz? This is George Campbell, manager at Stone's Hallow." The voice on the other end said._

"_Hello George how can I help you?" Carlos asked confused as to why he was being contacted by the manager of a riding ranch this late on a Saturday._

"_There's been an incident. Apparently…fire…under control…quickly." The jumbled voice said._

"_George? George I can't hear you you're breaking up." Carlos spoke louder directly into the speaker._

"_Come quick…bring Aerin." Was the last thing George said before he hung up._

_Carlos turned to his family one they had stopped at the minivan. They were all eager to know what the phone call had been about._

"_Who was that Dad?" Calien voiced what everyone else was thinking._

"_That was Mr. Campbell from Stone's Hallow. I couldn't hear him too well, but he said come to the ranch and bring Aerin." He was still confused himself as to what was going on._

"_Did he say why?" Maria asked._

"_All I could really hear was the word 'fire'." He said. Aerin's face went pale at that. She immediately feared the worse._

_They were at the Ranch in less than a half hour later. They only had to see the thick black smoke from a mile away to know that the stables had caught fire. Aerin was the first out of the car when it came to a stop, she went directly to the stable that was on fire, and in front of it she saw a sullen George Campbell._

"_Mr. C what happened?" Was the first thing she could say._

"_There was a fire." He began. "Kevin is the most incompetent stable hand I have ever worked with." _

_By this time the rest of her family had caught up._

'_What was the big emergency Mr. C?" Calien asked worried._

"_Fire. The entire stable is ruined. And-"he stopped and looked into Aerin's eyes. "We lost two horses. Nickel and…and Starfire."_

"_No." Aerin said defiantly, fists clutched at her sides._

"_I'm afraid so. We lost her at-"He glanced at a sheet of paper in his hand. "7:13."_

"_No! She's not dead!" Aerin screamed. People turned their heads. It was then that Aerin realized that there were firefighters and other people there._

"_Hunny, calm down." Maria put a hand on her daughters' shoulder._

_Aerin turned to her in a fit of rage. "Calm down mom! My horse is dead!" She closed her eyes and let the silent tears fall. "My horse is dead." She whispered._

_Calien hugged her sister as if she was afraid she'd die too if she wasn't held. Aerin just cried, miserable. She looked down at her necklace it was glowing bright red. Almost as if it was a flame. She thought to her self._

'My Starfire was taken from me at 7:13 pm July 13, 2003. My birthday.' _She thought bitterly._

_She returned her sisters embrace, but no one could help her. The only way to end her grief was to bring Starfire back._

_If only._

I opened my eyes. Tears pouring down my cheeks. I looked up at the horse that had come closer to me.

"Starfire?" I asked hopefully yet incredulously.

"**_Yes."_** She answered.

I didn't hesitate to throw my arms around her neck and hold her. I was now crying tears of joy. Happiness. I was jubilant that she was here with me once again. I stayed like that with my arms around her for as long as I could until her voice broke my thoughts of 'I can't believe it.'

"**_Maybe you should let go now. If you hold on too long we might be stuck this way."_** She said.

"Well I never. I haven't seen you in over 2 years. Can't I show at least a little bit of affection?" I joked. I let go of her and looked into her eyes. Those big brown beautiful orbs that I had known since my third riding lesson when I was seven years old.

"**_A bit? That was a few miles more than a bit."_** She stated plainly.

I pretended I was hurt by that. "Okay." I chocked out. "I-I guess you d-don't lo-love me anym-more." I sobbed.

"**_I guess not." _**She said. She trotted away slowly.

"Hey!" I said. I picked up my bags and I hurried after her laughing. Even though I had never talked to Starfire before she died, I had always imagined that she'd be like this. Joking with me, like a real friend. We stepped through the archway and just stood there.

"Ya know I never dreamt of this happening- I mean seeing you again. Alive." I admitted. "It's just amazing."

"**_I did. I knew you were coming someday."_** She said.

"So what do I call you now?" I asked. "Do you want me to call you Valaine?"

"**_No I would much rather that you call me Starfire. Just like the good ol' days."_** She said.

"Great. 'Cause I would never really get used to Valaine. And-wait! I'm just getting this. You knew? You knew I was coming here? And Cally too?" I asked.

"**_Not until I got here. And we met in your 'landing spot' I just decided to mess with your head a tad."_** If she were human she would have the goofiest grin on her face.

"Good to know it was just an act. All of that 'The One' crap. What was that about anyway?" I asked with a smirk.

"**_Oh nothing. I just felt that you needed a strange welcoming to Middle-earth. And what better way to do that than to mention the necklace that you've had all your life."_** She admitted with a horse-like shrug.

"Ha. Ha. That was _so_ funny…not!" I rolled my eyes. "But ya know I knew there was something familiar about you that day." I mused.

"**_Did you know that you say 'ya know' an awful lot."_** She brought up out of the blue.

I pondered this for a moment. It was true. Sometimes when I said 'ya know' at least once, I would say it at least ten more times before the end of the conversation.

"Ya know, I think you're right." I replied with a small grin. She started laughing, in my head I might add, which in turn got me laughing too.

We started walking around the courtyard. We walked around so many times I lost count. Reminiscing about the old days, and discussing what we've each been doing the last two years apart. We got strange looks from Elves. Not just because there was a pretty big black horse walking around, but also because it probably looked like I was talking to myself. Can we say Mad woman?

I told Starfire about my parents splitting up and Calien moving away shortly after she died.

"**_Wow. I can't imagine what it must've been like for you. You two were inseparable, it must be painful to be apart."_**

She told me about roaming Middle-earth for the past two years. She said when she died she somehow ended up on the outskirts of Gondor. From there she traveled all over. Lothlorien, Rohan, the shire (the hobbits seemed extra small to her), Bree, she said she had even come to Rivendell before. But she wandered all on her own, how did she find her way around? I'll never know.

"You say you've never had a master in Middle-earth? But you've got a saddle and reins. Where did those come from if no one rides you? And you had them when you got my stuff." I accused. We stopped halfway through our twentieth round of the courtyard.

"**_Like I said before, I expected you. I had someone help me put these on after I found them. It took that idiot too long to know what I meant. I did that about a year ago."_** She started walking slowly. **_"I haven't had it off since."_**

"That's not good." I gasped. "You've been busy. Ya know what you need? Grooming, some real food, a sheltered place to sleep, and relaxation. Doesn't that sound nice?" I suggested.

"**_I have to admit that sounds wonderful. But where can I get such treatment?"_** She asked in exasperation.

"Hmm. We cou- I could ask someone." I explained. We waited a few minutes for an elf-maiden to come pass. "Excuse me miss?" I called

She turned up her head and over to us. She did a small curtsey and nodded her head once in greeting.

"Hi. Could you please point me in the direction of the stables." I asked very politely. "My horse is long overdue for some well-deserved rest." I patted Star gently on the nose.

She told us exactly where to find the stables. And when I say exactly, I mean every turn we would come to to get there.

"Gracias!" I said walking off with Starfire in the first direction she had pointed us in. And I could sworn as we were walking off I heard her say "What did that mean?"

**TBC….another chapter!**

I know that that chapter was uneventful. Just thought she liked to know who Valaine/Starfire is. And before people start flaming me on how even Meras can't communicate telepathically, I will get to that in time. Just have patience. I know it was kinda boring. Think of it more as a filler chapter. Thank you for reading, and please Review!


	8. Settling into Rivendell, apology

Disclaimer: this will officially be the last disclaimer that I take the time to post. I think it's pretty obvious that I don't own the Lord of the Rings, only my original characters that you don't recognize. They are mine and if you try to take them, well...there's really nothing I can do about that , so please don't steal them. I know I haven't been updating much lately. That's because I don't know if you guys even like my story. I know the plot line has been done many, many times but I wanted to try my hand at it. I know it's not original so please don't flame me for that. But please review! I'm not going to beg, but just do what you can. I need encouragement. So if you like it please tell me so or I won't post more. If I don't get at least five reviews after this chapter, I won't update until I get them. And if I never get them then that just shows how much you readers like my story- which is not a lot.

**Chapter 8: Settling into Rivendell **

Aerin's POV

I finally got Starfire to the stables, after stopping again for directions. There were two helpers there who offered to take Star off of my hands, but I politely declined. The last time I left Starfire in the care off a stablehand she died, and I'll be damned if I let that happen again. I brushed her coat in long smooth strokes just like I used to, while she ate oats(I think). She noticed how I kept giving the elves on the far side of the stables nervous glances. And good ol' Star decided to strike up a conversation about it.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked me. Wow how subtle Starfire.

I chose not to answer, because even though those elves were out of normal human earshot, I knew that they would be able to hear me if I replied. So I remained quiet and started to hum softly while I continued to brush her gleaming black coat. It started off as softly, then it got louder. It also started off as humming then it escalated to me singing. (Like an angel I might add. Or at least that's what mom and my friends used to say. That Cally and I could sing professionally if we wanted to. I always said 'no way', but Cally longed for the spotlight. Any talent show or performance she could get us in we went. She even tried to get me to try out with her for American Idol when she came to visit last summer.)

_Upon the hearth the fire is red,_

_Beneath the roof there is a bed;_

_But not yet weary are our feet,_

_Still round the corner we may meet_

_A sudden tree or standing stone_

_That none have seen but we alone_

_Tree and flower and leaf and grass._

_Let them pass! Let them pass!_

_Hill and water under sky,_

_Pass them by! Pass them by!_

_Still round the corner there may wait _

_A new road or a secret gate,_

_And though we pass them by today,_

_Tomorrow we may come this way_

_And take the hidden paths that run_

_Towards the Moon or to the Sun_

_Apple, thorn, and nut and sloe,_

_Let them go! Let them go!_

_Sand and stone and pool and tell_

_Fare you well! Fare you well!_

_Home is behind, the world ahead,_

_And there are many paths to tread_

_Through shadows to the edge of night,_

_Until the stars are all alight._

_Then world behind and home ahead,_

_We'll wander back to home and bed._

_Mist and twilight, cloud and shade,_

_Away shall fade! Away shall fade!_

_Fire and lamp, and meat and bread,_

_And then to bed! And then to bed!_

I finished and held the last note around 4 counts. I sang the song according to my own tune. I didn't sing it as a walking song, all upbeat and cheerful like it originally was, and I didn't sing sad and mournful like Pippin did in the Return of the King. I sang it somewhere in the middle.

"Encore! Encore! Brava! Aerin Sanderson ladies and gentlemen!" Starfire said in my head, as always.

I took a low bow in front of her. "Thank You, thank you. You are too kind! You've been a wonderful audience." I laughed.

"That really was wonderful milady." I strong voice said from behind us.

I wheeled around so fast at the new voice that I was sure my neck would snap. But alas it didn't, thank God, or is it the Valar now?

Standing in front of me was the blond elf that had been there when I brought Star in. He had left right after I came in, I didn't even know he had come back. He was smiling at me, why? I do not know.

"Uh...thank you. But it was nothing big. I was just singing to my horse. My voice, it soothes her." I explained.

I heard Starfire let out a snort, but in my ears it was clearly a laugh. I resisted the urge to turn around and glare at her. How dare she insult me in front of this very handsome elf, though he didn't know it was an insult, it was still very rude!

"Then she is a very lucky horse." He nodded and took a step forward.

Forget what people say, flattery will get you everywhere. I was liking the elf already.

" Thank you. Again." I chuckled. "I'm Aerin, by the way, Aerin Sanderson. And you are..."

"Forgive for not introducing myself. I am Glorfindel." He bow politely.

Oh my Bob. This is the Glorfindel! The one who would've brought Frodo to Rivendell, if it hadn't been for Arwen. And he was smokin' hott. Long sexy blond hair, and crystal blue eyes. He was at least a head taller than me, and I'm relatively tall, so I'd say he was about 6'3".

"Wow. It is an honor to meet you.' I did my best curtsey. Then stood back up and looked at him, it was clear that he was here for something. "Not that I don't appreciate the compliment, but it seems that you are here for some other reason than to admire my singing."

"You are correct. Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you immediately." He reverted to a more serious tone. I groaned low.

'I knew I shouldn't have run out of there.' I mentally smacked myself on the head. Then my other brain decided to add its two cents.

'You acted on impulse, any sane person would have done the same thing.' It said.

' No they wouldn't have. Only stupid me would be dumb enough to run out of a private talk with the Lord of Rivendell.' I chided.

'Nuh uh. I would've run out too. You're not the only one.' It said comfortingly. I wonder why I call it 'it', maybe because it's a brain and a brain is an it. Yeah I'll stick with that.

'You are _me_!" I shouted mentally. 'Technically you're my brain, you are apart of me. So you are me. That would mean the reason you would've done the same thing is because you and I think the same. Wait a second, we think the same because you think for me. That means it's your fault I ran out of there! And it's your fault every time I run out on an argument with Cally. You mentally tell me to do stuff. You're taking over my brain! Which is you, so you're taking over yourself. Ow, I'm confusing myself, and it's making my head hurt. '

'Really? Huh, I never thought about it that way.' It mused. Then it switched back to topic. 'Anyway, he wants to see you again. It must mean he wants to tell you that all is forgiven.'

'I hope you're right, dude. I really hope you're right.' I sighed.

I must have been out of it for a while, having that mini-conversation with my brain. When I snapped back to reality someone was calling my name. It was Glorfindel.

"Milady? Lady Aerin? Are you well?" He asked me.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine, just thinking." I replied. Then thought back to his earlier announcement. "You said Lord Elrond wanted to see me. Why?"

"He did not tell me why," Glorfy looked a bit disappointed at this. "He only told me to have you report to his study."

I nodded. Here comes the big bang. He might kick me out of Rivendell for running out like that.

'Way to go Rin. Way to go.' I told myself sarcastically.

"Alright. I guess there's no avoiding this is there." As said as more of a statement than a question. I picked up my belongings. Slinging my guitar over my shoulder, and picking up my suitcases and duffel I nodded a quick goodbye to Starfire and Glorfindel, and headed out of the stables.

The sky was the most magnificent thing I've ever seen! A mix of least five colors of the rainbow. Indigo, sky blue(of course!), pink, orange, and violet, all rolled together to make a beautiful sunset. I assumed that it was around 6 or 7 o'clock. Without wasting anymore time to admire the sky I kept trudging along, as fast and steadily as I could with four bags weighing me down, to Elrond's study. It took me only fifteen minutes and I only had to stop for directions once, before I reached his door for the second time that day.

I knocked. No answer. I knocked again only louder and harder. Still no bloody answer. After trying for the third time, I gave a frustrated groan and just wrenched open the door. The study was empty.

'Well duh Aerin! If someone was in here they would have answered the door.' The other side of my brain told me.

I looked around. It looked the same as when I was here talking to Elrond and Calien about what we are doing here Arda. The same large desk towards the back of the room, with one extra large chair behind it, and two smaller ones in front of it. But now as I look around clearly the walls are just walls, but tons of bookshelves so stuff with books that they appeared to be the walls themselves.

I started to walk along the walls and look through the books. Most of them had the titles on their spines written in Tenqwar, so I couldn't understand a word of it. Some were in what I assumed to be Dwarvish, and then I came across a very peculiar one. It had no title in any language on the spine, only gold designs. I took it off the shelf and was surprised when the books that were next to it didn't cave into where it had just been. The book itself was royal blue, had many gold designs on the cover in corners, and on the spine as I already mentioned. Surprised to find no title or any indication to what might be in the book, I flipped it open to skim the pages. They were blank. The book was filled cover to cover with yellowish unused parchment. Not a single word was written on them. This vaguely reminded me of Tom Riddle's diary from Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. I just hoped that this one wouldn't start communicating with me like that one did, or turn out to be a horcrux bearing part of the soul of Sauron or something. I was about to think more on the subject of this being some sort of dark of dark object when I heard the door reopen and then close. I wheeled around to see none other than Lord Elrond himself looking at me. I stuffed the nameless book behind my back and resumed speaking regularly.

"Um, hi. Glorfindel said that you wanted to see me. And I came to apologize for running out of our conference thing like I did. I was just shocked is all." I began lamely. "It won't happen again, I assure you."

"I hope that it does not. But you need not apologize. You had your reaction, as Calien had hers. I should have expected as much, telling you both so much information at one time." Heassured me.

"Thank goodness. I was beginning to think I was causing too much trouble. First I'm stabbed, then I run out on you. Sorry, again." I chuckled.

"All is forgiven. Although I was somewhat surprised by the language you used." He raised his eyebrows ever so slightly, in that Elrond way.

"Yeah...I'll try not to do that anymore. But I can't make any promises, when I lose my temper, I lose control of my mouth too." I told him with a small smile.

"Then I shall hope that you don't lose your temper. Now onto other matters. Supper will be served in an hours time. You should be there, we are welcoming some guests." He hinted subtly.

"I guess I could stop by, I don't really have much of an appetite." I told half the truth. I did have an appetite, but I didn't want to be surrounded by people tonight.

"Splendid." He stated. He then transferred his gaze to my hand with the nameless book, which had somehow come from behind my back. "I see you have been eyeing my diary." At the guilty/shocked expression that had just covered my face, he continued. "I don't use it. I find no use for it, and I do have two others."

"It's really nice. I wish my old diary looked like this. My old one is just a little green book with a lock on it." I looked at the truly marvelous book. The golden designs that littered the front was beautiful, it didn't look like any ordinary diary. I continued to stare at the diary, "I lost my last diary when I was 16."

"You may have this one." My head shot up at that. "Take it. I do not need it, and you are need of a new diary. I dare say you will need a place to store your thoughts in the days to come."

Before I could ask him what he meant by that he added, "You will need to change your attire for supper. I'll have someone take you to a room."

And with that he gracefully left the room.

"I really am hungry." I said outloud.

'Of course you are! You haven't eaten in days." The other brain strikes again.

"Well, who has the time to eat when I'm so busy being unconscious." I replied.

Elrond returned moments accompanied by a pretty blond she-elf. Forget she elf I'm just going to say elleth. She was the very one who had asked to direct me to stables and gave a very enthusiastic 'Gracias!' to.

"This is Terithiel." Elrond answered my unasked question. "She will assist you in all of your needs. And I believe your sister has something to tell you the next time you see her."

"Nice to meet you Terithiel." I said with a nod of my head.

"Pleased to make acquaintance milady." She did a curtsey. I rolled my eyes at the 'milady' title.

"If you please follow me miss, to your new quarters and for a seamstress fitting."

"Sure." I picked up my guitar case from the chair where I had put my stuff on entering, and my duffel. She picked up the suitcases. I added a quick 'thank you' to Elrond for the diary, and followed her out of the room.

As soon as I was sure we out of earshot of Elrond, I started to talk to Terithiel.

"Hey could you please not call me milady or miss? I'd prefer Aerin or Rin. No just Rin." I told her.

"Yes of course mi- Rin." She slipped up.

"Thanks. Hey can I call you Terri?" I asked hopefully.

"If you wish Rin." She answered without slipping in a milady.

We continued walking the rest of the way in silence. The only reason that I was silent was because I was trying to memorize the way to my room, and I was having very little success. The main reason was Terri speeding down corridor after corridor like she was the Roadrunner.

"Terri, can you slow down a smidge?" I asked after struggling to catch up with her.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry for speeding. I will slow down." She smiled.

I took a moment to look at Terithiel. To me she looked a lot like Diane Kruger when she played Helen in Troy. Which was a pretty good compliment, seeing as how Troy was one of my favorite movies, I and I thought Helen looked nice in the movie.

She slowed down, but silly me I used this time to take in the scenery of one particular corridor. She stopped beside a door and started to search her pockets for what I could only assume was a key. I started to admire a tapestry depicting a battle scene from the Second Age of Middle-earth. It was on what felt like(yes I touched it, because the material looked soft) black velvet. The setting was really what captured my attention though. It was th setting of the sun, not overly magnificent just the orange sun against the pinkish-purplish sky. On the ground was a raging battle, elves and men were fighting a fairly large band of Orcs, and the Orcs were losing. One Elven warrior caught my eye, he had an arrow notched and ready to fire at an orc coming his way. He had striking features, but the most unusual was his hair and his eyes. His hair was the blackest of black, jet-black, the same shade as mine. And his eyes, reminded me of my own and Calien's; they were a very rare shade. They seemed to start out in a very light hazel, and get darker and darker as they went towards the middle. So that they appeared to be somewhat outlined in gold, and then regular brown in the middle. Very rare eye color indeed! He had pale skin, though not pale enough so that you would think he was never in the sun, but yet not dark enough to be considered tan. He looked quite young, no more than 25, But I knew not to rely on my eyes when it came to the immortality of Elves, for they did not age much physically.

I was brought out of examining the tapestry more by Terri who gave a slight cry of joy when she brandished a small brass key and turned the lock. The room was nice but nothing spectacular. It had a nice queen sized bed, with white sheets and a royal blue comforter. There was a small writing desk to the left of the bed(the side the door was on), with a matching wooden chair. There was a large wardrobe with intricate designs that resembled vines crawling up the front of it, this was across from the foot of the bed next to another wooden door that I have yet to identify. There was a large doorway with flowy white drapes closed it front of it. The drapes were blowing slightly so I assumed that this was the balcony. All in all the room was bigger than my room back home, but not by much, but it was nice and homey; just my style. The walls were bare and made of stone, I would have to change that and soon. I would cover the walls with my posters which half of my red suitcase was filled with. My fav bands, movies, actors, and anything else that I had just to give it the feeling of me.

I heard Terri say something about 'seamstress' and coming back soon, but I didn't say anything. I was too busy planning out how I would arrange my posters on the wall. I though I was all alone in my room, so imagine how surprised I was when I heard 'hey' from behind me (I was facing the bed.). I wheeled around- I seem to be doing a lot of that today- to see my face staring at me. No I wasn't looking at a mirror, just the face of my sister, standing in that doorway that I haven't identified.

"God. Do you think you can make a bit more noise next time. Man, scare the hell out of me why don't cha?" I sighed.

"Wish I could, but I can't. It's all apart that whole Elven light-footed thing." She gave me a little grin, and walked over to the bed and plopped down.

"Hmm," she mused. "This looks just like my room."

"Really?" I asked not really interested. "Where is your room?"

"Right there." She pointed to the door that she had come out of and said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "That bathroom conjoins our rooms. There's two separate bathtubs, so don't worry."

"That's nice." I tried to keep my voice calm, but on the inside I was squirming. My walk with Starfire might have calmed me a bit but I was still nervous of another outburst.

"Yeah. I guess. Listen." She began, then took a low breath. "I'm sorry."

"Say what?" I said utterly suprised at that she had apologized first.

"I said I'm sorry." She let go of a breath and her shoulders drooped. She lifted her gaze to meet mine. "I figured it's my turn to take the first step, and be the one to take the initiative and apologize first. You've been doing it for as long as we could talk, this just seemed like the perfect opportunity ." She said with a little laugh.

"Well, uh, wow. I never expected that from you. But...I'm sorry too. I flew off the handle and then flew out of the room, it's my fault too." She gave a wide smile, the one she is almost always wearing, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah you did zip out of there pretty fast." She laughed.

"Uh huh. And I thought Elrond would think I was a moron after that."

"No. He just knew you needed to blow off some steam. And also that you 'swear atrociously' to use his exact words. I didn't even find it too atrocious." She laughed again. "After you left, and I calmed down considerably he told me to relay a message to you. But before I tell you you have to tell me something. Where were you all this time I 've benn waiting for hours. My face broke out into a huge grin.

"You are to not going to believe this!" I squealed.


	9. NOTE

I am going to have to put this story on hold. And I'm not sure if I'll ever pick it back up again. I've lost my inspiration. If I don't continue it I'll remove it from the site completely within two months. I'm so sorry to all of you who enjoyed this, but I am thinking about starting another story.

Celestial Tear 


End file.
